1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for detecting and nullifying a wiretapping device on a power line, and more particularly, to a device and method for preventing wiretapping, which senses a wiretapping signal from a power line and transmits a noise signal to the power line.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With development of information and communication technology, our life is more convenient but a variety of social problems caused by leaking information arise. In recent times, privacy and human rights are severely infringed by all kinds of illegal wiretapping devices abusing development of various wireless communication devices. Accordingly, many wiretapping detectors are vigorously developed and widely spread to be protected from such illegal wiretapping.
A conventional device for preventing wiretapping is used to detect a wiretapping device attached to a telephone line or transmitting a wireless signal. However, such a conventional wiretapping prevention device cannot detect a high-tech wiretapping device using power line communication technology.